


I'll break you open and feast on your soft insides

by AutumnInstead



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Forced Nudity, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, M/M, Size Difference, Size Kink, Small Penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 09:50:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11033718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnInstead/pseuds/AutumnInstead
Summary: In order to fully punish Oswald, you need to make him know he's small.





	I'll break you open and feast on your soft insides

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for anon meme.

Oswald is naked in the cold of Maroni's wood cabin, his feet bare against the stone floor, and his hands flat against his head. The position pulls his short, narrow body taut, forcing his ribs and hipbones to jut. In front of him, Maroni feels warm and heavy in his chair, and he taps his large hands on his knees.

Oswald's suit is draped in pieces over a chair next to him, a mass of tailored wool and silk, all of it bought on Maroni's illgotten dime. Maroni looks Oswald over, stripped of his finery and left small and naked, like something pried out of its armored shell.

"So, Penguin," says Maroni. "What did you think was gonna happen when you betrayed me?"

Oswald stares at some spot on the wall, his sad, watery green eyes wide, even as something dark clouds his expression.

"You can drop your hands, now," says Maroni.

Oswald does so, slowly, letting them hang at his sides. He's twitching and curling his fingers, obviously wanting to cover his genitals, either to protect his modesty or himself from harm. But Maroni doesn't give him time to do so, grabbing his wrist and pulling him towards him. Oswald stumbles on his crooked leg and falls into his lap.

Oswald writhes, kicking out and pushing against Maroni as if there was any way that Maroni would let him go, or that he could escape. Maroni simply pulls him up by his waist and holds him firmly, his fingers digging into his skin hard enough to leave bruises beneath his ribs. Oswald stills, and there's a rigidity in his body, his expression settling into one of resigned fury.

He trembles, and seems more brittle for it. Maroni knows that he could break Oswald across his knee, but he won't, not yet. Oswald is looking him in the eye, now, his eyes like sharp glass - Maroni leers in response. He decides not to break eye-contact as he puts his hand on Oswald's thigh, close to his little cock. His hand is big enough to span Oswald's entire leg, and can feel tendons and fine bones under soft, pliable skin.

"See, the thing is," continues Maroni, "there's nothing that you can do to stop me now, is there?"

He moves his hand upwards, not taking his eyes off Oswald's face. Staring back, Oswald's eyes are becoming wider and brighter and so utterly furious, his mouth small and grim beneath them. But this countenance breaks when Maroni wraps his hand around Oswald's dick, making his eyelashes flutter, and something hitch in the back of his throat.

"What could you do to stop me?" Maroni voice is faintly, falsely affable as he hold's Oswald's cock in his huge and dangerous hand. Hot and semi-soft, it fits neatly in his palm. He runs his thumb over its tip, covering it with his thumbpad. It's pulling whimpers out of Oswald, and frustrated sobs. Maroni thinks that the little freak probably hasn't ever done anything like this, before, so it's easy to bring him down.

Oswald turns his head away, listlessly, and he closes his eyes. As he grows harder, though, Maroni continues to play with his dick, the head growing slick under his huge thumb. Oswald shakes and shakes, his eyelashes lowering in defeat, even as he tries to keep his composure.

"I'll kill you," says Oswald, and his voice is so breathy, it's almost smoke. Maroni lightly scores his skin with a fingernail. "Ah! - you'll pay for this!"

"When?" Oswald's cock doesn't grow out of the confines of Maroni's palm. Maroni leans forward and sneers at Oswald's profile. "You don't stand a chance."


End file.
